Nowhere USA
by HannahMAE98
Summary: Okay guys this is an au. It's a western. Brook and her family are moving to Tree hill north Carolina from New York. Brooke has a younger brother in this. And Lucas and Peyton are twins and Nathan is their full brother. Nathan, Lucas and Peyton's father is Keith and their mother is Karen. Their uncle is Dad and their aunt of course is Deb. So I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys this is an au. It's a western. Brook and her family are moving to Tree hill north Carolina from New York. Brooke has a younger brother in this. And Lucas and Peyton are twins and Nathan is their full brother. Nathan, Lucas and Peyton's father is Keith and their mother is Karen. Their uncle is Dad and their aunt of course is Deb. So I hope you like it and remember to review and comment.**_

* * *

"Dear don't fidget." Victoria Davis said to her 17 year old daughter. Brooke sighed as paused mid-motion. She looked down at her dark red designer dress, tha was hand maid just for her in New York by request of her father.

"Sorry mother." She said softly and gazed out the stagecoach window. Brook's younger brother Jeremiah, who was sitting in the seat next to her, squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

"We should be there soon." Richard Davis said as he glanced up from his papers that were in his lap. No one else said anything for the rest of the ride. After about an hour the drivers of the stagecoach called out and said the town was around the next ben. Brooke leaned up straight and flattened out the wrinkles in her dress. She looked over at Jeremiah and smiled at his rumpled appearance. She turned slightly and fixed his tie and straightens up his collar.

"Stay sharp." We both said with a smile. Jeremiah and Brooke had always been close, even with the age gap. Jeremiah was 5 years younger than his 17 year old sister. After a matter of minutes the stagecoach came to a stop and one of the drivers hoped down and opened the door. Mr. Davis climbed out first. Looking handsome in his classy gray suit. He and the driver helped Mrs. Davis down then gently helped Brooke Down. Jeremiah graciously hoped down, casting a gentle spray of dust to coat his black shoes. Mr. Davis grabbed two of the bags and handed the other two over to Jeremiah to carry. He was having a bit of trouble with both so Brooke smiled and gently took one suitcase from his hands. He mouthed a thank you and began fallowing his mother and father down the boardwalk.

Mr. Davis glanced around the small lazy looking town, his eyes stopped on the sight of the mercantile. He pointed and his wife nodded and gently pulled Jeremiah closer to her as they crossed the street. As they walked in there were two young men at the counter. One was sitting on it while the other one leaned lazily against it, his head turned in the direction of the young clerk they were talking to. The one sitting on the counter had slightly dirty blond hair, the other had brown. They were both wearing black pants slightly dusted with dirt, probably from riding. The blonde boy was wearing a gray long sleeve top along with a gray Stetson. The bot with black hair was wearing a black version of the shirt and Stetson. Both boys were very handsome but what really caught Brooke's attention were the guns hanging low on both boys hips.

Brooke couldn't help but gasp and turn around to avert her gaze. Mrs. Davis noticed and gasped and gently touched her husband's chest to gain his attrition away from some merchandise.

"Richard! Those two boys have guns." She frantically whispered to her husband who turned his gaze in the direction she had pointed. He gently shrugged and looked back down at his wife.

"Dearest, were in the south. Of Corse they have guns." He said and looked back down at what he had been looking at before his wife had interrupted him. Mrs. Davis pulled both her son and daughter closer to her side and tried keeping her gaze away from the two young gentlemen. After a moment the two men said goodbye to the clerk, the blonde hoped off the counter and picked up the merchandise he had bought. The brunette young man gave a slight wave to the clerk and fallowed the blonde. As the passed the Davis family both young men tipped their hats as they passed. As they walked out the door Mr. Davis fallowed by his family walked up to the counter. That's when Brooke noticed how young he actually was. He was not much older than her. He had brown curly hair that went slightly passed his ears. He smiled as they walked up.

"Howdy, I'm Jake Jagielski. Yall new around here?" He asked as he gazed at each of the Davis's.

"Yes, I'm Richard Davis I just bought a ranch out here." The young man nodded.

"The old Anderson Place Probably." Mr. Davis nodded.

"This is my wife Victoria, my son Jeremiah and my daughter Brooke." The young man gave them a smile and leaned his head slightly in hello. Brooke glanced over her shoulder and out the window. She saw both men on the other side of the road. The brunette had a little baby in his arms and had his arm around the waist of a beautiful young woman with light brown hair. The blonde was smiling and laughed at something the young woman said. The clerk smiled as he saw what Brooke was looking at.

"Who were those young men?" Mrs. Davis asked as Jeremiah yanked gently on Brookes hand to bring her back to the conversation.

"Those were the Scott brothers. The blonde is Lucas; he is the best shot in 5 counties. And the other Is Nathan, he is a bit younger and just a bit slower with a gun then Lucas is." He said a he began putting Mr. Davis purchases into a bag. Without thinking Brooke spoke.

"Who were the woman and child with them, just now?" Brooke inwardly slapped her self because of being so nosey. The clerk smiled.

"The lady is Haley, she is Nathans wife and the child well is their child, his name is James but us around her call him Jamie." Brooke nodded and looked down at her hands, she knew as soon as she got to their new house she was in for a scolding by her mother.

"Thank you." Mr. Davis said and led his little family out of the small shop in an orderly fashion.

* * *

_**Okay guys I hope you liked it and remember to review and comment and i love impute, so if you and me to add anything or anyone just send me a message and I'll see what we can do. Also if you want me to write a story just send me a message and will talk about it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys this is an au. It's a western. Brook and her family are moving to Tree hill north Carolina from New York. Brooke has a younger brother in this. And Lucas and Peyton are twins and Nathan is their full brother. Nathan, Lucas and Peyton's father is Keith and their mother is Karen. Their uncle is Dad and their aunt of course is Deb. So I hope you like it and remember to review and comment.**_

"Lucas Eugene Scott, put your sister down right this minute!" Karen said to her oldest son sternly, but turned away from him to hide her amused smile. Lucas laughed and gently sat his 12 year old sister on her feet. Lucas's sister glared at him with a smile on her face as she smoothed out her plain yellow dress.

"But come on Ma, we were just have a bit of fun." Lucas said and gently yanked on one of Lilly's two braids that were gently running midway down her back. Lilly jerked and swatted his hands away from her soft brown braids. Just then Lucas twin sister Elizabeth Peyton walked out of their little house and smiled as she walked over to her family. Lucas gave his sister a smile and stepped into the gated area and shut the gate behind him. Nathan was already in the pen and trying to calm a new horse they had just bought, down. Elizabeth Peyton smiled down at her younger sister and gingerly lifted her up and sat her on the top of the fencing. She stepped on one of the railings; unlike her younger sister she wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing her brown lose riding pants and a light torques shirt with white patterns on it.

"Don't hurt yourself, brother." She called out to both her older brother and to her slightly younger brother. Both boys rolled their eyes at their sister.

"Calm down dear Elizabeth." Nathan said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and sent daggers in both boys directions as they laughed.

"I'm only Elizabeth when I'm in church or when I'm in trouble and I hate when you call me that."

"But the name Peyton does not fit you my sweet fragile sister." Lucas said with as must sophistication as he could muster. His twin sister whirled around and sent a deadly glare in his direction. Lucas lifted his hands up in surrender and flashed his even younger sister a wink in amusement.

"I'm Peyton and that's the last of it." She said and whirled around and headed back to the house, stomping all the way there. Nathan and Lucas both looked at one another and began laughing hysterically at their sisters over dramatic attitude. After they final calmed down the got back to work.

About an hour or so later just as thy finished up they heard the sound of a rider coming up. The boys were at the trofe cleaning themselves off when the rider appeared on a paint horse. It was Jake Jalgaskie a longtime friend and a widowed father who was now courting Peyton.

"Hey Jake." Both boys said at the same time. Lucas had slipped his shirt off and dipped his blonde head, he jerked it back up and slicked his hair back and gave Jake a smile as the water drizzled down his body. Nathan repeated his older brother's actions.

"Hey boys. Your sister home?" He asked and both of the boys nodded and point towards the house. Jake slide of his horse and tied it near the water trofe and began walking towards the house but then stopped short suddenly.

"We have a new family in town; they just moved onto the large property." Jake said, knowing they would know witch property he was talking about.

"Yea we saw them on our way out." Lucas said as he slides his shirt back on but left it unbuttoned, showing off his toned tan abs.

"Yea their names Davis. A man his wife and his two children. Their son is about little Lilly's age and the daughter is about a year younger than you Nathan." Nathan was 18 and already had a wife and a son. Lucas was engaged once but she ran off with some cowboy who had drifted into town and had some money. But that had been almost 2 years ago. Lucas was now 19 nearly 20 and living on ranch just off his parents place and close by to his brothers. Peyton still lived with her mother and father along with their baby sister Lilly. Jake lived in town above the mercantile along with his elderly aunt and his young daughter Jenny. Jake married at 16 and had his daughter a little over a year later. His wife died giving birth. Now Jake was 21 and had a daughter who was nearly 5.

"What was the girl's name?" Lucas inquired as he walked over to the barrel of water and scoped a cup of it up and gingerly took a sip.

" Side her name was Brooke, she was quite curios about you all though. And that mother of hers, she was quite surprised that the two of you had guns on your hip, she would have been real surprised if she would have looked behind the counter she would have seen my rifle." He said with a laugh. Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"Why on god green earth would she be surprised that we wear guns?" He asked with a shake of his head, Jake just shrugged in response.

"Anyway, I best be headed in, your sister is never in the nicest of moods."

"She won't be too happy right now either, we kind of teased her." Nathan said with a small smile and a laugh

"Guys, every time you tease her, I'm the one who all ways gets the brunt of the attitude." Jake said with a smile and another laugh.

"Sorry Jake." Both Nathan and Lucas said with a laugh. They got back to work as Jake shook his head and walked towards the house.

_**Okay guys I hope you liked it and remember to review and comment and i love impute, so if you and me to add anything or anyone just send me a message and I'll see what we can do. Also if you want me to write a story just send me a message and will talk about it.**_


End file.
